


"Nice job!"

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [67]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dani hasn’t done much of anything today. Or yesterday. The day before was fine, she thinks. Or maybe not. She can’t quite remember.A ficlet about space and something.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	"Nice job!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Nice job!"

Dani hasn’t done much of anything today. Or yesterday. The day before was fine, she thinks. Or maybe not. She can’t quite remember. 

Even if there was still some fog in her vision this morning when she woke, she had a constant nagging telling her she ought to do _something_. Brush her teeth. Have a caloric intake. Sit upright. Read a work email. Fuck… answer a work email. Smile at Phoebe. Listen to a song. Put lotion on her dried knuckles. 

Something.

Anything.

All these years of growth and healing, all these years of building a support system, of learning not to blame herself for bad days— and sometimes Dani still sinks into the fog only to realise when she looks at the time on her phone that it’s 5pm and her back aches terribly for still being in bed. 

Phoebe had tried. Bless her, Phoebe always tries. And sometimes it really makes all the difference. But sometimes Dani needs to be alone as she’s stewing in her own sour air, and Phoebe despite being a hoverer by nature gives her space. 

Dani’s joints crack as she rolls from the bed. She groans. The sound is so strange to her, and she thinks it’s because her vocal cords haven’t been used in… a while. 

She gets to the bathroom. What a relief having an en suite is. She doesn’t have to navigate an entire flight of stairs. 

She hears sounds from the bedroom, after she gets toothpaste on her toothbrush, wets it, and starts the familiar process. She knows the sounds are Phoebe opening and closing dresser drawers for no reason other than to let Dani know she’s in there. One too many times, Dani would notice Phoebe in the mirror behind her and jump in fright. So now they warn each other, on bad days at least— when everything feels dulled and amplified in the exact same way. 

Phoebe appears in the doorway to the bathroom when Dani is wiping her lips, teeth clean and one thing done. Something.

“Nice job!” Phoebe smiles. It’s a soft smile. Soft, hesitant, a test. 

There was a time Dani would’ve rankled at that. Would’ve found it patronizing. Would’ve picked a fight with the little energy she has. 

Now, she picks up chapstick from the counter, uncaps it, and tells Phoebe, “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190885110369/good-job) !


End file.
